Life Interrupted
by iloveromance
Summary: In the midst of her painful divorce from Donny, Daphne makes a disturbing discovery that threatens her happiness with Niles. A sequel to "The Promise".
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "The Promise" of which SamandDianefan10 has already written a wonderful continuation of her own entitled "A Promise to Keep". Since the two stories are very different, I hope you will read her story as well.  
**_

Martin groaned as he dragged the heavy box into the condo.

"Well, that's the last of it. Now I need a beer!"

"You know..." Frasier mused as he sat a box onto the hardwood floor. "I'm not much of a beer drinker but that does sound good. We did a lot of physical labor today and by God we've earned those beers! I'm just glad we got everything inside before the rain started!"

He looked out the window and shook his head. "It started out as such a beautiful sunny day and now look at it! Nothing but dreary sadness."

"Just like me marriage." Daphne said, bursting into tears.

Frasier and Martin exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry. I know this is difficult but you can't blame yourself."

She leaned into Frasier's embrace and brushed away the tears that kept falling. In the past few days she'd cried so much that she was sure that she would drown in her own sorrow. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax in Frasier's arms sighing at the comforting way he was rubbing her back.

But all too soon he released her, leaving her feeling alone once more.

Although she appreciated the way Frasier was always there for her with a gentle hug, it was nothing like being held by his younger brother. But frankly nothing was as wonderful as being held in the arms of the man she loved more than any other. She'd give anything for him to be holding her right now.

But as it were, she was here; alone, despite Martin and Frasier to keep her company. She wanted so much to be with Niles, but under the advice of her lawyer it was best to stay apart until their respective divorces were final. There was no telling what Donny and Mel would do to make their lives a living hell.

However, with no way to contact Niles whatsoever (except through Frasier or Martin), Daphne couldn't imagine being more miserable. His brother and father were all she had now.

She loved them of course, but she loved Niles so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning from the kitchen with his beer, Martin sat in his chair as though it were just another ordinary day. He was immediately greeted by Eddie who seemed ecstatic to see him.

The little dog jumped on Martin's lap and began licking his face, much to Martin's annoyance.

"Cut it out, Eddie! Can't you see that I'm trying to watch my show?"

"He missed you." Daphne said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah? Well now he's making me miss my show!" Martin yelled.

"Come on, Eddie." Daphne said in an attempt to coax him off of Martin's lap. "I'll fetch you a dog treat."

"Thanks, Daphne." Martin said, causing her heart to warm at his grateful smile.

She hurried the scampering dog into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard to find him a dog treat. Holding it at arm's length, she watched in amazement as Eddie jumped high enough to catch it in his mouth.

"Well, Eddie! You've got quite a talent!" She said, laughing for the first time in days.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "I wish he would put that talent to good use. I could certainly use some help around here!"

"Fras, will you shut your big bazoo?" Martin yelled. "I'm missing the best part!"

Frasier stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "What is it this time, Dad? Monster Truck Rally or Antiques Road Show?"

Martin turned his attention away from his show and smiled proudly. "Well... It's nice to see that you're finally taking an interest in my life for a change! You know it'd be nice if you joined me once in a while instead of making me watch it alone. I am your father, you know!"

Frasier scoffed. "I don't have the time nor do I have any desire to watch any monster trucks or antiques at the moment! I've had a very trying day and I just want to sit and relax with some classical music!"

"Not in here, you don't!" Martin snapped. "Not while I'm trying to watch my program!"

"Fine!" Frasier yelled. "I'll just... go and help Daphne get settled in her room."

"You mean in your study, don't you?" Martin asked, avoiding his son's death stare.

"Boy, you couldn't wait until she was married off so that you-."

"Dad!"

"Fine! Go do whatever you have to do! Just leave me alone so that I can watch my show, all right?"

Satisfied into thinking he'd won the argument, Frasier smiled proudly. "Thank you, Dad. Come on, Daphne. Let's get you unpacked."

When they arrived at her door, he paused, regarding her carefully.

"Now, before we go inside, there's something that I want to say."

Daphne smiled and hugged Frasier warmly. "Thank you Frasier. I missed you too."

He gave her an awkward squeeze and then pulled out of her arms. "Oh... Well that's not exactly what I was going to say, but-."

She stepped away from him and stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean you didn't miss me livin' here?"

"Oh Daphne, of course I did! We love having you as a part of this family! But I'm afraid that in my haste to make sure that you were all settled in with Donny after you were married, I-."

"You what?"

"Well, I'll just show you."

As he pushed the door open, Daphne froze at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's this?"

Without giving him a chance to respond, she walked inside. But it was nothing like she remembered. For instead of the bright mauve walls, she was greeted with a dull beige color. And the furniture was even worse. It looked so much like an office that it was hard to believe that it was once an inviting place that she'd lived in for seven years.

"What happened to me room?"

She glanced around the room, trying to ignore the lump that formed in her throat.

"Um... Well, when you and Donny got married, I just assumed that-."

"I know..." She said, not needing to hear anymore.

She turned away so that he wouldn't see her tears but a sob escaped, prompting Frasier to put his hand on her back.

"Oh, Daphne I'm sorry."

She smiled through the tears that she could no longer hide. "It's all right. It is your home and I'm just-."

"It's your home too, Daphne." Frasier said quietly.

She hugged him once more, realizing how badly she missed his brother. "Thank you."

"Now, I guess you should start unpacking. If you need any help, I'll be in my room listening to my music. Apparently Dad doesn't appreciate the finer things in life."

"Thank you, Frasier."

As he stood in the doorway he turned to her. "Oh, and Daphne? I put out some fresh towels in the bathroom and there are clean sheets on the bed."

"Thank you." She said again.

Frasier smiled. "All right, then. Goodnight, Daphne."

She hugged him once more, her heart warming when he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight."

When he closed the door behind him, she looked around the room once more as the memories flooded her once more; one in particular:

She'd come into her room to find Frasier on the floor, looking through her jewelry, Niles holding her silk nightgown, Martin on her bed under a pile of her lingerie, Eddie holding one of her bras in his mouth. She was so appalled that Frasier had immediately bought her a blue sports car.

And suddenly she was even more grateful for the fact that she'd insisted on keeping it despite Donny's objections. They _were_ married and Donny didn't think it was right for a couple to have two cars. But when she'd broken down in tears, he'd rolled his eyes in defeat.

He eyes scanned the dull, lifeless office once more until they landed on a picture frame that sat on the desk; the only personal touch around.

She crossed the room and picked up the frame, tears filling her eyes when she glanced at the picture.

It was a photo that was taken at her wedding; she was wearing her wedding dress and beside her was her new husband... Donny. Standing around them were Niles, Frasier and Martin.

But her gaze was transfixed on Niles' handsome face. His face registered a happiness that she knew was completely false.

For when she'd married Donny, she'd broken Niles' heart. Even though they'd shared an emotional reunion in Niles' office and finally declared their love for one another, just looking at his picture made her realize how deeply she loved him.

And after clutching the picture frame to her chest, it only took seconds for her to collapse onto the uncomfortable bed and sob into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later while she tossed and turned in her bed the nausea hit her full force; sending her straight to the bathroom and suddenly she was grateful for the privacy.

No doubt that Dr. Crane would be alarmed at her sudden illness and insist on taking her to the doctor.

It was probably just stress.

God knows she'd been through enough lately. And suddenly she missed Niles so much that it actually hurt. But she knew that it was impossible to see him.

If Donny's lawyers got wind of the fact that she was seeing Niles before their divorce was final, he would make sure that she was financially unstable for the rest of her life. Why hadn't she seen what kind of person he really was when she was dating him?

In her haste to seek companionship and security, she'd said yes to his proposal, not even realizing what it was doing to Niles.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she stared longingly at the phone, wanting so desperately to call him. Just to tell him how much she loved him... and how sorry she was.

But she knew that no matter how many times he tried to reassure her that he loved her, she could never apologize enough.

She could only imagine the hell that he was going through having to deal with Mel because his estranged wife would definitely not take Niles affair lightly. But it was hardly an affair. He'd said it himself as they stood in Frasier's hotel room:

_"I would never have gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance that you s shared my feelings."_

She sank into the sheets as her tears dampened the pillow that she clutched in her arms. But no sooner had she calmed her shaken nerves, the nausea returned, worse than before. She jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom barely making it before her stomached heaved and lurched.

When she was done, her eyes were blurry and she felt even more emotionally drained than before.

Perhaps she really was coming down with something. And the timing couldn't have been worse.

But she hardly ever got sick. And she couldn't remember eating anything unusual; something that would cause her to feel this way.

Frasier might not have been a medical doctor in the sense of the word, but he was highly organized and prepared for any emergency including any illnesses that might arise. She put on her robe and crept into the kitchen, searching as quietly as possible for something to settle her stomach.

After finding something suitable, she opened the bottle and managed to swallow the horrible tasting concoction. But even after a half hour she wasn't feeling any better.

With a sigh, she knew that she'd have to figure out why she was feeling so ill, and fast. She was already a burden to Frasier and Martin, no matter how much they told her otherwise. The Crane men had a gift for making her feel special even if the sincerity wasn't completely honest.

Martin and Frasier had worked so hard to help her move her things out of the home she'd shared with Donny, giving up their entire day. She simply couldn't disturb their slumber.

Wearily she turned out the kitchen light and returned to her room, determined to relax. Perhaps she'd feel better in the morning.

But as she lay in the darkness she found that the horrible feeling in her stomach was still there. She rose from the bed, and went into the bathroom, rummaging through the drawers. Surely there must be something of hers in here.

It turned out that there was something. But it was not at all what she expected. Her hand trembled as she pulled the small white box with the pink lettering from the drawer, staring at the letters on the front.

She'd bought the test months before her wedding when an unexpected wave of nausea hit while she was at Café Nervosa. Making an excuse to Roz, she rushed to the store and then made her way back to the Elliot Bay Towers. She'd been overcome with relief when she discovered the condo completely empty. It would give her the privacy she needed to take the test.

But when she realized that she didn't need it; having discovered that it was only a touch of food poisoning, no doubt from the cheeseburger she'd consumed at the dreadful restaurant Donny insisted on taking her to, she shoved the test into her drawer never to be found.

Until now.

With shaking hands, she opened the box, reading the directions ever so carefully. And once the test was complete, there was nothing to do but wait.

Minutes later she crossed the room and picked up the white stick. And when she glanced at the tiny window, she had the answer she'd been dreading. Her mouth trembled as tears spilled down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Not now, when everything was so stressful. But when she looked again, she knew that she couldn't hide from the truth.

She was without a doubt pregnant.

And her future with Niles hung in the balance; if they even _had_ a future. For no way would he want her now.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang repeatedly, paining Daphne with each passing second. The tears streamed down her cheeks and it was getting harder and harder to control her sobs. It was ungodly late and she knew that she risked disturbing her friend but she had no other choice.

Mercifully the phone was answered.

_"Hello?"_

Upon hearing her friend's sleepy voice, Daphne began to sob once more. "Oh Roz!"

Immediately Roz's voice awakened. _"Daphne, is that you? Is everything okay?"  
_

"No!" Daphne cried into the receiver.

_"Honey, what's wrong?"_

"Oh Roz!" Daphne said, trying to control her broken voice.

"_Are you sick? What happened?"_

Daphne took a deep breath. "Yes, but it's nothing that nine months won't cure!"

"_Oh my God, you're pregnant?"_

"Yes!" Daphne sobbed into her hand.

"_Well that's..."_

"Horrible!" Daphne finished.

"_But why? This is great! Now you and Niles can get married! You always wanted children and I'm sure he'll be thrilled!"_

"No he won't!"

_"Are you kidding me? I've heard him talk about how he wished he and Maris had had children. It scares the hell out me to think of what their children would look like but I know that he'll love yours even more!"_

At that moment, Daphne knew that she couldn't love Roz more. Roz was always there for her, even if she did have a funny way of showing her friendship sometimes.

"But it's not _his_, Roz!"

_"What are you talking about?"_

Daphne swallowed hard. "It's not Niles' baby, Roz! It's Donny's!"

There was a long pause. "Roz? Roz, are you there?"

_"Yeah, I-don't move Daphne. I'll be right there."_

The dial tone buzzed in Daphne's ear and Daphne woodenly hung up the phone. She grabbed the pillow that lay on her bed and clutched it to her chest, soaking it with her tears once again.

_Don't worry Daphne. Everything will be okay._ Her subconscious told her; or perhaps it was a vision. Why couldn't the visions have told her this would happen? She would have never...

Suddenly the thought of being with Donny made her cringe; the way he perceived sex as just that. They were married for God's sake! Were being the operative word. Sex should be something special between a man and a woman who deeply loved each other. Not as two people who did it purely for the obligation of it. And on a time schedule at that! Leave it to Donny Douglas to do things like clockwork; including making love to his wife.

Suddenly she felt nauseous once more and raced to the bathroom, emptying the little contents of her stomach. Oh God, when would this misery end?

The voices came again...

_Don't worry Daphne. Everything will be okay._

But as she waited for Roz to arrive, she knew better. Things would never be all right. Donny would be furious when she told him the news. He'd be disgusted by her and never want to see her again.

And Niles... she could only imagine what this would do to him... and to their relationship. Her life was about to become worse... and she feared that this was only the beginning of a long, painful nightmare from which she might never awaken.


	6. Chapter 6

The faint sound of the doorbell woke Daphne from a deep sleep. She rose from her bed and headed for the living room just in time to see an annoyed Frasier rushing to answer the door.

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" he yelled. "Dear God, it's the middle of the night and-." His face registered surprise when he opened the door. "Roz! What in the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She sighed deeply and glared at Frasier. "Of course I know what time it is! Do you think I'm here for my health? Believe me I'd much rather be in bed but when Daphne called, I-."

Frasier followed Roz's gaze to Daphne who was standing near the kitchen.

"Daphne for God's sake! Couldn't whatever is bothering you wait until in the morning? I hardly think-."

"Frasier, that's a horrible way to talk to someone who just found out that she's pregnant!"

The room was completely silent as Daphne stared at Roz in horror. And Frasier was equally as stunned.

"Well, Roz... I don't know what to say...I suppose congratulations are in order-."

She shoved him forcefully causing him to lose his balance. "Not me you jackass! _Daphne's_ the one who's pregnant!"

In that moment, Daphne's love for her friend began to disintegrate. "Roz, how could you?" Daphne yelled, beginning to cry.

"How could I-Oh God..." Roz said, beginning to catch on. "You mean you haven't told Frasier?"

"I haven't told anyone!" Daphne yelled. "Just you, Roz! I thought you were me friend! I thought I could trust you but obviously I was wrong! Goodnight!"

"Daphne, wait!" Roz yelled.

But the slamming door to Daphne's room made her flinch.

"I should probably leave." Roz said. "I'm sorry, Frasier. I just... I thought you knew."

"It's all right Roz. Did she say anything else?"

"She's scared Frasier. More than scared."

"Well of course she's scared, but I'm sure that everything will work out." Frasier said, unable to keep from smiling.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh, God works in mysterious ways. This child is a blessing, trust me Roz. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy for Daphne, and for Niles. He's going to be completely thrilled. I know this is a bit early in their relationship but it was only a matter of time after they confessed their love for one another that they consummated their relationship. Of course I think they are taking a big risk being together like this with the divorce proceedings as they are, but-."

"Frasier, it's not Niles' baby." Roz explained. "It's Donny's."

Frasier's eyes met Roz's. "Oh dear God..."

"Dear God is right." Roz replied. "Frasier, talk to her, okay? I know she must hate me, but will you please tell her that I'm sorry. I swear to God, I thought you knew. I'm sure she never wants to speak to me again but-."

Frasier wrapped her in a hug. "Everything will be fine, Roz."

"I sure hope so." Roz said against his chest. "Because if it isn't-."

"I'll talk to her. Thanks for coming by, Roz. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and for thinking that you were the one who was pregnant. Daphne is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks, Frasier." Roz said, hugging him once more. "That means a lot. Really."

"This baby is sure to complicate things, but I hope that Daphne knows that she's not alone."

"I don't think that's what she's worried about." Roz said. She gave Frasier a knowing glance as she headed for the door, leaving him alone to ponder the situation.


End file.
